


glimmer

by artificialmac, artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)



Series: Behind Closed Doors [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Avengers Anthology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/pseuds/artificialmeggie
Summary: All the places Brooke finds Vanessa’s body glitter.





	glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, yes, this is a thing. I am a part of this thing. Wow. My thoughts can be summarized as such: Much grateful. Very happy. I love the Avengers. Thanks.  
> Special thanks to grapefruit for feeding my ego, and writworm for betaing (you da best).

Brooke finds glitter in her dishwasher. She has no idea how it got there, seeing as Vanessa never does the dishes. The few times she’s been over to Brooke’s place she has found herself…otherwise occupied. So when Brooke returns home after a long day of press, she is reasonably shocked to find not only body glitter in her dishwasher, but Vanessa in her bedroom.

The younger queen had been sleeping. Curtains drawn, baggy shorts the only barrier between her and Brooke’s silk sheets. She had teased Brooke about the fabric at first, but kept finding herself in them, so they couldn’t be that bad, Brooke reasoned.

Vanessa rubbed her eyes blearily, then broke into the goofiest grin upon the sight of Brooke standing in the doorway. Brooke should be mad. They weren’t dating anymore. They weren’t even really friends anymore. More like strangers. Strangers who fucked every now and then.

Strangers who knew everything about each other. 

Brooke wasn’t mad. She actually felt she needed to sit down after the rush of warmth in her chest. 

She did. 

She sat on the edge of the bed and let Vanessa’s hands wander to all the familiar places. 

Her back. 

Her chest.

Her thighs.

Her heart.

Vanessa kissed her like she was brand new. Fresh out of the box. Like she hadn’t broken her heart into a million tiny pieces, all of which were now embedded in her chest.

They get so wrapped up in each other that Brooke almost forgets to ask.

“J, why is there glitter in my dishwasher?”

Vanessa chuckled lightly, “So, there might not be no more casserole in your fridge.”

Brooke swatted her ass playfully. “Bitch, I was gonna eat that! Courtney made it for me!”

Vanessa threw her hands up in mock surrender. “I was hungry!” 

* * *

Brooke finds glitter in her suitcase after packing Vanessa’s dress.

She had been trying to give it back to Vanessa since the breakup. She just never got around to it. It sat in her drag closet for almost a year. Brooke tried to pretend she didn’t stare at it sometimes. She swears it stared back once.

It’s nearly a year to the day from their breakup that Brooke packs it into her bag. They are doing a joint gig with some of their other friends. She will hand it over then.

She does.

She pretends it doesn’t mean anything.

They both do.

They pretend it isn’t symbolic that things are really over. 

Brooke pretends she doesn’t miss seeing it every morning.  
  


* * *

Brooke finds glitter in her shower, against the wall no less. A heartbreaking reminder of the last time Vanessa had cause to be in her shower. They were washing up, but lovers in showers always end the same way.

Vanessa pressed against the wall, flush against Brooke’s already panting form. 

It was hurried and over too soon to be fully satisfying. But that was the nature of their relationship now. 

Never fully satisfying.

They were quick because if their brains had time to catch up they would realize how bad of an idea this was.

So they didn’t linger.

They rushed into it.

But they took their time after. Rinsing all the suds into the drain. Tracing hands on clean skin, like it would leave a mark. An impression. Like they were still there.

Like they had time.

* * *

Brooke finds glitter in her TV remote.

She was flipping through channels. Looking for anything to hold her attention when she notices the shine to her hands. It is light. A distant memory floats into her head of the times Vanessa would turn up the volume when Brooke would fall asleep. 

Vanessa wasn’t ever mad. She would playfully kiss Brooke’s cheeks until she roused. Then she would place her head in Brooke’s lap and Brooke’s hand on her head. Brooke would card her fingers through Vanessa’s short hair, tickling at her scalp every now and then. Grounding her in the moment. Reminding them both that this was real. They were here.

* * *

Brooke finds glitter in her cigarette box.

Brooke had quit smoking. Over three months ago. So the box hadn’t been touched since.

At least, not by her.

It was a low point for Brooke. Everything felt like it was moving too fast. She had so many gigs with so few days in between. She was running on fumes. She was climbing in followers everyday, pressure escalating. It felt like the weight of the world, well, the Drag world, was on her shoulders. 

It was a moment of weakness. She grabbed the box and an old lighter from her bedside table.

She flipped it open, but stopped when she saw a light shine to the top of the filter. 

The memory of her last cigarette came back all of a sudden.

She had been outside some bar in New York. Promising this was the last one. Vanessa had found her. Chastising her lightly for the bad habit. Brooke ignored her, more than a little pissed off seeing as Vanessa’s numbers that night had all consisted of grinding on random strangers. Brooke went to pull another from the box when a small hand placed itself on hers. Vanessa looked up to her pleadingly.

Brooke wanted to bat her hand away. Wanted to yell and scream. Wanted to punch something. Instead, she let Vanessa pluck the box from her hand and close it unceremoniously.

Brooke hadn’t smoked since. 

She told herself it was due to other circumstances. She already was trying to quit.

She wouldn’t credit Vanessa with being the catalyst.

Brooke looked at the box in her hand. Flipped it over once. Twice. Letting her mind spin.

She smoked the rest of the pack.

* * *

Brooke finds glitter on her skin.

She stands in her dressing room rubbing with her dry hands at any part of her body affected. She scratches and tugs and pinches at the tiny, shiny reminders of the past twenty minutes.

It feels like it is burning. Burning through her skin. Breaking down her muscles. Breaking down her walls. Heading straight for her heart.

It aches and burns and feels like love.

And it shouldn’t.

It should feel wrong and dirty and bad and wrong. 

It doesn’t.

It feels…shiny.

**Author's Note:**

> The seventh in the Behind Closed Doors Series. We'll be posting one for the next four days until the entire series is complete.


End file.
